Shut up
by Papillon Bells
Summary: Sasuke finally has enough of Sakura's chitchat and accidentally does something. SasuSaku, sorta. Short, and somewhat pointless.


Summary: Sasuke finally has enough of Sakura's chit-chat and accidentally does something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is purely a product of my boredom.

**Shut up**

Dawn broke over the village of Konoha as seventeen year olds Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto sat up in trees waiting for the additional two members of their team.

Sasuke had a tremendous headache. And a temper to match.

While he was still contemplating on whether or not to leave, the ever-so-bubbly-and-cheerfully-loud teammate showed up.

"GOOD morning!" came her normal greeting.

What. The. Hell.

Naruto's damn mood seemed to match hers though. So, he said hello too. Just as loudly.

"Shut up," Sasuke ground out. For God's sake, they weren't even five feet away from each other anymore.

Sakura appeared to think his reply held no anger in it, whatsoever.

She swung her head towards the Uchiha who was now on the floor, leaning against a tree trunk. Her pink, almost shoulder length hair, swished towards him as well.

"How are you today, Sasuke?"

Glare.

"Talkative and friendly, as usual," Sakura shrugged. "I was with Tsunade-shisou last night." No response expected. Not from Sasuke, anyway. "She won the jackpot for the monthly raffle."

"B-but, chances of that in Konoha are a two thousand-to-one," Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah," Sakura let out a breath and gazed at the newly risen sun. "And with her 'unlucky' reputation, it's even slimmer. She thinks some thing's gonna happen."

Sweet silence…

"Well," the chipper young girl started again, "Ino's flower shop is catering the wedding this spring. You know, the Fukamoto one."

"I don't care."

Her faltering was so slight, it went unnoticed by both of the boys. Nearly. "Well, Naruto does, ne?"

"Yeah," he nodded vigorously. "I hear they're having a ramen buffet at their reception."

Sakura grinned. "Roy, the groom, came into the hospital for a check up two or three days ago. He couldn't stop raving about his fiancé. It was really cute. He's really cute."

"Shut up."

"Why?" Sasuke normally didn't even react to her little anecdotes.

"The bastard's unusually cranky this morning." Sasuke threw a couple kunai over, aimed at Naruto's  
mouth. He toppled out of the four foot tree.

"I hate you" Naruto grumbled.

"Good."

Sakura eyed him cautiously. "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is. Later than he normally is. And that's saying something."

"Why don't you stop talking?"

"Because you don't want me to," was her cheeky reply.

'What?" Sasuke gave her a menacing look. "Are you stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Okay, okay, I'm here. Don't kill anyone."

"You're late, sensei," Sakura said calmly.

"Yes." He left it at that.

The other three were surprised. He hadn't bothered with an excuse. Interesting…

"Let's begin."

Halfway through their training, Sakura started chatting again. Her topics were incredibly random. They ranged from her dinner last night all the way to the pet bunny she had four years ago. Sasuke managed to tune her out three-fourths of the time by simply focusing on the memory of Itachi being killed. Over and over.

It worked for a while.

But then Sakura started directing questions towards him. Like, "I saw some very nice tomato pastries earlier. Would you want some?" or "Do you like my hair today?", or "Ino wants to date you.'

He was starting to think she was bugging him on purpose.

It was already noon, and they'd been practicing for nearly four hours. Sasuke wanted to go home and collapse on his bed.

But the idiot Kakashi wanted to see them spar.

And since Sasuke was very likely to attack and murder Sakura or Naruto today, Kakashi took their place as his partner. Naruto and Sakura took their seats in some very tall redwoods.

"I can tell you're irritable today, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke scowled at his former teacher. "But don't act like you have a stick up your ass all the time."

"Shut up."

They gave it their all. It lasted nearly forty-five minutes and they were still going. Each sported multiple bruises and bleeding injuries.

"They're going to make you heal those for them," Naruto informed Sakura, who was a couple trees over.

"Maybe I'll do a good job," Sakura smirked mischievously. She was capable of bringing a person on the very brink of death back to full-swinging life, and was very proud of it.

Watching Kakashi and Sasuke spar was very entertaining, because they both had a special weapon. They avoided using their Sharingan, however. And both were severely quick and stealthy.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura called out unnecessarily. "He's going to use a CLONE!"

Kakashi gave her an exasperated look and said to himself, "I have to give her more lessons on common sense and control…"

Sasuke's head throbbed from the amount of strain Kakashi was putting on him. Just as he whipped out his chidori, Sakura belted out loud cheer, "Yeah! Go get him!"

His anger was shown briefly in his blood red eyes. With a growl, he turned around and hollered, "SHUT UP!!"

Unknowingly, the chidori was also released in the direction of Sakura. Once it was out of his hands, Sasuke could do nothing but stare helplessly as it raced up and toward the very branch Sakura was kicking her feet in.

Oh _shit_.

Sakura barely had time to scream before the tree exploded and she flew to fifteen feet into the clearing.

Sasuke stood in the same position with an appalled look painted onto his face. Kakashi and Naruto sprinted over to where Sakura was limply laying. Her clothes were still serving their purpose to cover her body where it was needed, however, her apparel was tattered and in ruins.

Kakashi swiftly took Sakura and started to hop away like the skilled ninja he was towards the village's hospital.

Naruto stayed behind to lecture Sasuke. "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?! Trying to kill her?"

"It was an accident," Sasuke angrily insisted. "I have a serious headache, and when she started blabbering, I snapped."

Naruto narrowed his briefly, making a face that Sasuke only saw when the blonde was seriously angry. "You're lucky as hell that she'll be the first to forgive you. That'll never change, unfortunately. Even if you 'snapped' her neck in one of your damn fits of rage."

He rushed after Kakashi, while Sasuke hung his head and let his thoughts plagued him.

Sakura suffered a concussion, three broken ribs and a leg, and a few fractured bones during her fall. Further injuries unknown. She was to remain in the hospital for another two weeks, maybe. It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't conscious.

But Sasuke didn't know anything concerning her condition. He hadn't shown up at any of the next team meetings in the last three days. In fact, he wasn't seen by any one outside of his home.

He locked himself up because he was confused.

He had gone from experiencing extreme anger to overwhelming guilt in less than sixty seconds.

Normally, he wouldn't even blink an eye at her annoying noise, but then again, maybe he shouldn't had those two bottles of liquor the night before. Yes, that's what he'd place the blame on.

Damn vodka.

Damn Itachi and his damn family's memories.

He wasn't sure if he should go in to visit his teammate. Sasuke genuinely did not want to meet up with those two while he was there.

According to the dobe, Sakura's favorite flower was the bellflower.

To avoid being seen, He cloaked his presence and traveled by the shadows of the tree branches. His target: A flower shop not owned by the fan girl, Ino's family.

"I wanna kill him."

Kakashi peeked up briefly at the trembling adolescent. "That won't help Sakura any."

"I wanna buy a bow and arrows and shoot him until there isn't anywhere left to shoot."

Day four of Sakura's stay at the infirmary found Kakashi and Naruto seated on either side of Sakura's hospital issued bed. They cut training short by an two hours to come and visit every day.

Since she was never really injured beyond a couple bruises and cuts, they weren't used to her being the one in the bed.

Strewn around the room on tables and chairs were plentiful cards, candy, and plants with various names. Someone even brought her a giant teddy bear.

Naruto suspected Kakashi. The man was a sucker and had a soft spot for her.

"Sasuke is most like feeling very befuddled. He didn't mean to attack Sakura."

"Doesn't change the fact that he did," Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly and sat back. He himself had been so worried that he hadn't had ramen at all in those four days of Sakura's indisposed state.

To tell the truth, the silver haired shinobi was distressed and generally upset towards Sasuke. If he wasn't the boy's sensei, he'd probably had punched him right there on the field.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi heard the mumble and turned his gaze to Naruto. "You'd better get well soon. When you do, all four of us are going to Ichiraku's for the best ramen ever. And then after that, we'll even go shopping with you."

Kakashi cringed. Maybe he wouldn't go that far.

"I'll make that bastard regret doing this to you. Although, I suppose it could be worse…" Naruto looked depressed for a second, but then brightened up. "We can go on a date. We'll-"

"Visiting hours over," The pretty young nurse knocked shortly and looked at them expectantly. Every day she came in at six to shoo them out.

"All right." Kakashi stood up and with a look at Sakura and Naruto, they left the room.

_I'm willing to bet my collection of books that Sasuke will sneak in here any day now._

"Can we help you young man?" an elderly lady stood at the counter of a lighthearted florist shop on the far side of town.

An extra fifteen minutes of traveling just to avoid Ino and her big mouth. These flora had better be nice.

"Do you have any bellflowers?" Sasuke asked in voice that he thought was polite.

The old woman smiled kindly and went off to one of the greenhouses, beckoning him to follow. So he did.

"What color would she like?" she gestured to a collection of blue and white flowers.

"I never said there was a she," Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"I know who you are."

Sasuke stared at her eyes unwaveringly. Challenged her to say more.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Injured a Sakura-san."

"Tch." Sasuke turned to leave, but was stopped.

"I don't believe you did it on purpose," she said sagely.

He didn't turn around. Just stood there.

"I think she'd appreciate a mix of both colors. Too bad we don't have pink ones," the woman gathered a medium sized bouquet and wrapped them up, tying on a superfluous pink ribbon.

She held it out to him and said, "No pay needed. Sakura-chan is a dear child to me."

"Thanks."

_How the hell do I get in there unnoticed?_ Sasuke mulled over the question.

Visiting hours were most likely over, by the look of the empty windows. Even if they weren't, he didn't feel like signing in and risk being recognized.

Grasping the bouquet in his hand, he jumped up to the roof from behind the building.

By the time Sasuke slid into Haruno Sakura's room, the flowers were showing signs of tight handling. A few blossoms had lost their petals.

He forced himself not to look at Sakura's sleeping form until he gingerly laid down the flowers on the counter next to her bed.

Sasuke simply stood, transfixed on her frozen face.

Memories of the lively girl hit him. Tugging on his hands. Force-feeding him. Fan girling. Blushing. Smiling. Crying.

A sensation of unfamiliar pain shot through him and he never felt more alone or more like a jerk in his life.

His head lowered so that his eyes were no longer visible behind his bangs.

And sat in the chair one his comrades had occupied only two hours ago.

When Kakashi and Naruto walked in the room at eleven the next morning, they stopped dead at the sight that met their eyes.

"We found him there when we were checking up on Haruno-san," The nurse explained. "We didn't have the heart to move him or kick him out."

She walked away to let them deal with it.

"Wha…"

Uchiha Sasuke had his head in his arm, leaning over to rest by Sakura's hand. He had large rings under his eyes that seemed to be fading ever-so-slowly. His hair was badly mussy. Sasuke was also wearing his the black and blue Uchiha shirt Sakura made for him and worn-out shorts.

But what startled them was that the normally stoic Sasuke's left hand was tightly clenching Sakura's right, as thought he didn't want her to be torn away.

* * *

Papillon Bells: I wasn't all that pleased with this fic, but I figure, oh well. And I pretended that the chidori could be thrown. Sorry if it bothered you somehow. 

I've got a couple more ideas, so that means a few more fics during this summer from me. Tell me what you think.

Review


End file.
